


the hardest place to be is right where you are

by deathbyspice



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lightning Fast verse, M/M, Porn with Feelings, bareback, gotta feed myself, lots of mike and jay thinking how cute the other is, where are all the long hair!jay fics :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspice/pseuds/deathbyspice
Summary: Jay's hair has grown out thanks to quarantining, and Mike can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	the hardest place to be is right where you are

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THIS SEMESTER FUCKING SUCKED LMAO  
> i'm so glad to finally be on winter break...  
> now i can indulge myself in all the rlm rpf i want and no psychology paper can stop me-!!  
> this is my first mike/jay fic (a ship i've drawn before but been wanting to write for years now), so i hope they're not super ooc...  
> big thank you to my wife @homojaku for proof-reading and introducing me to rlm back in 2014 ^_^ <3  
> i'll just cut to the chase guys: this fic is EXTREMELY self-indulgent. jay's long hair literally shot me in the bisexual disaster heart, like... seriously... unfair how he and mike got sexier while isolating!!
> 
> title is from "arrow" by half-alive :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All events and characters depicted in this fic are purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. This fic takes place in the Lightning Fast Expanded Cinematic Universe, BUT there are some tiny, microscopic sprinkles of RPF added too, so please proceed with caution. Enjoy!

\--

Quarantine was definitely getting to him.

That was the only explanation Mike had for himself as his eyes lingered on Jay longer than usual once again.

It had been seven months since the pandemic began, and it was September now. Fall had just begun, but it still felt like summer on this particular day. Another slow day at the Lightning Fast VCR Repair Shop was in progress, the air conditioning just barely keeping the building cool enough from the sweltering heat outside. Mike could only imagine how much the virus was multiplying thanks to the weather change and it made his skin crawl. If they had little to no business _before_ the pandemic, then there was definitely a negative number of customers now.

After state regulations slowly began to lift, Mike and Jay did what they were supposed to in order to keep the virus at bay: go to work, talk about movies instead of doing said work, do any necessary home shopping, and go home. It was becoming monotonous at this point, Jay remarking earlier that he was beginning to feel like Bill Murray in _Groundhog Day_. Mike had hummed and nodded, barely registering the reference because he had become too focused on something else from his coworker slash friend slash partner in fraudulent crime.

Jay’s hair had grown out considerably, inch by glorious inch. His former short, professionally cut hair that was always nicely styled had evolved into long, beautiful, golden-brown locks. These days, Jay had opted to just brushing his now lengthy hair to the side and letting it fall freely. It shone perfectly under the shop’s shitty fluorescent lighting, bouncing and swaying whenever Jay would turn his attention to Mike (who wondered just what kind of shampoo and conditioner he used to get it to do that).

Mike had never seen Jay’s hair as long as it was now, not in the near-twenty years he had known the other man. Jay could have been like all the other selfish assholes out there who were getting unnecessary pedicures and haircuts while putting others at risk. But Jay wasn’t like them- he _was_ an asshole, but a responsible one. It was something Mike always admired him for, but he would rather die, go to hell, and be forced to watch Adam Sandler’s entire filmography for eternity than let Jay ever know that.

Jay’s good character wasn’t what caught Mike’s attention, however. No, what really pushed Mike’s buttons, what really made his gaze glue onto Jay, was a certain motion. A motion that anyone with long hair does; something so common and unimportant that Mike wondered why the hell it made his heart pound just a little harder and his cheeks warm.

Jay was absentmindedly scrolling on his phone when a thick strand of hair fell in front of his face. He casually tucked it behind his ear, his handsome profile being revealed from Mike’s position. It made Mike _sweat_.

Anyone else wouldn’t have cared enough to notice this, but Mike took note of every single movement calculation. The way Jay’s arm moved and flexed every defined muscle in his forearm and bicep. Even being confined indoors didn’t stop Jay from doing at-home exercises to stay in shape. The veins in his hand slightly protruded as his fingers were used to coordinate placing the lock of hair in its place.

To Mike, this innocent act was extremely erotic.

“What are you looking at?”

Jay stared back as Mike blinked out of his haze, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with an answer. “What?”

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Jay asked bluntly, no emotion in his voice. “Do I got something on my face?”

“Uh,” Mike faltered, trying to think of what to say to avoid outing himself, “you just, uh…” Jay made a face, raising his eyebrows and flattening his lips into a thin line as if to urge him to spit it out.

“Boy, it’s hot in here! Are you hot? I’m hot,” Mike chuckled, voice louder than necessary. Smooth.

Jay’s eye confusedly traced the shop. “No…? If anything, it’s fucking cold in here. The AC’s been on all day.”

Mike’s leg was bouncing out of control now, his anxiety skyrocketing by the minute. He knew for sure his neck and cheeks were on fire, embarrassed for staring like a lovesick schoolgirl does at her crush. “But… if you want I can turn it down more?” Jay offered as he set his now locked phone on the front desk. “You _are_ sweating.”

Mike shook his head in retort, clearing his throat and avoiding Jay’s eyes. Regardless, being either bored or weirded out by Mike’s behavior, Jay got up from his chair and made his way to the back. Mike felt a bit of relief to be alone, even if it was short-term.

As Jay made his way around another corner towards the shop’s thermostat, he couldn’t get Mike’s gaze out of his head. This had become a reoccurrence for a while and it was beginning to fluster Jay. Although he focused on his Twitter feed, he could _feel_ eyes boring into him, especially when he did anything to get his hair out of his face. It made Jay agitated, so he distracted himself as long as possible with his phone to avoid confronting Mike about it until he couldn’t take it anymore.

It wasn’t about Jay, a gay man, getting nervous over his older, attractive coworker hungrily staring at him like a lion stares at a gazelle before viciously pouncing. Jay was a pretty secure guy, confident in his own sexuality and wants, but the looks Mike gave him when he thought Jay wasn’t looking were getting unbearable. He wasn’t sure what about him caught Mike’s attention, but they weren’t looks of disdain or anything negative. Sometimes Mike was hard to read, but Jay was assured these looks held underlying intentions.

Or, Mike could have just been fucking with him. Being stuck inside with one-person day-in-day-out could make them do bizarre things.

Overconfident Mike had no issue messing with him, which only bothered Jay _sometimes_. However, what Jay loved about someone as arrogant as Mike was that whenever he was put on the spot, he became uncharacteristically shy. Whether it was someone coming up to them in public in the past (“Hey, I see you all the time at the movies!”, or Jay’s personal favorite, “Aren’t you that guy on the internet who believes in ghosts?”) or if it was someone who gave Mike a genuine compliment, he would stand awkwardly and his tone would change into something that was very humble. It was particularly during the times that when Mike was unsure of himself, he would stutter and get flustered. These rare reactions from his stoic friend brought Jay inner amusement. It was a very ~~cute~~ different side of Mike that no one else got to see, but Jay had been exposed to this vulnerable side multiple times.

This was one of those times.

The thermostat read sixty-eight degrees, about the standard setting. Jay pushed the down-arrow button until it was sixty-two, refusing to go any lower than that. “If Mike doesn’t stop his gross sweating after this, it’s not my problem,” Jay muttered to no one, making his way back to the front.

Mike was staring at the black computer screen in front of him, as if he was actually going to do anything on the old dinosaur. The sound of Jay’s seat being moved grabbed his attention, “Okay, I lowered it.” With an uncomfortable silence between them now, Mike was begging for the sweet release of death internally.

“Your hair’s gotten long,” he suddenly blurted, his breath hitching as if he had run across a football field.

Jay eyebrows furrowed, unsure of what to make of the statement. “Yeah… it sure has,” he rubbed the back of his neck, his hair bouncing over his hand as his fingers traced through the back tuft. “That’s what happens when the plague comes to town and you can’t go anywhere.”

“It’s just,” Mike faltered, the palms of his hands meeting the top of the broken keyboard nervously, “I’ve never seen it so long before?”

“Does it look weird?”

“No! No.”

“Are you trying to tell me I look like shit?”

“No! You look…” Mike trailed off.

“Like…?”

“Really…” Mike put a hand over his mouth and turned away, “… good.”

For some reason, the thought of space popped into Jay’s head when he heard this. There’s no sound in space, and there’s no life in space either. Just a vast, silent, lonely void. That was how the space around him and Mike felt; weightless and ambiguous. His brain took a second to come back down to Earth, reboot, and scan Mike’s praise fully.

“Thaaanks…?” Jay finally replied, uncertainty tinting the word. Where the fuck was this going?

“You just,” Mike faltered, the palms of his hands covering his face as his voice muffled. His face was definitely red now and stomach churned as he couldn’t stop himself from continuing, “You actually pull it off, Jay! Jeez, it makes you look even more amazing for almost forty. Why did you never grow it out before? The color, the length, the way you take care of it, and the little swoop it does towards the back- and oh, fuck- _the way you pull it back behind your ears_.” A defeated exhale. “ _God_ , it’s so fucking hot when you do that.”

Mike couldn’t look at Jay. He couldn’t bring himself to see the look of utter disgust on his friend’s face after spilling that pathetic horny mess all over him. Regardless, the silence was killing him, so he peeked out between his fingers as he glanced over at Jay from his peripheral.

Jay wasn’t looking at him, but his expression sure was an unexpected sight. Furrowed eyebrows and a parted mouth as reds and pinks stained his cheeks and ears. One hand clenched the bottom of his tan work shirt while he ran his fingers through his hair with the other. A bead of sweat glided down the nape of his neck. His eyes met the floor and an audible _gulp_ could be heard as he swallowed.

It was definitely hotter in the shop now. What a useless cooling unit they had.

“Uuh,” Mike’s hands slowly fell from his face and back on the desk.

“I don’t-” Jay’s eyes shifted back and forth from the floor to Mike’s hands. “You think I’m- _hot_? When I do this?” He fully faced Mike now, as if he was challenging him, and pulled a strand of hair behind his ear.

Mike moaned as he rubbed the front of his face again. “Oh, fuck… _fuck_.”

“W-what’s so hot about me getting my hair out of my face?” Jay tried to sound irritated but he knew he was failing. “It’s annoying! I _hate_ having it this long.”

“What?! Why!” Mike sounded so offended one would have thought it was his own hair being insulted.

“Because,” Jay aggressively motioned over the side of his head to emphasize, “it’s a pain in the ass to take care of!”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Every time I see you it’s brushed, clean, and as if you just stepped out of a goddamn Garnier commercial.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I _have_ to. If I don’t, it gets as greasy as the shitty fast food you eat every day. Also, having it this long emphasizes my gray hairs.”

“Huh?” Mike leaned forward to observe Jay’s hair closer, causing the latter to lean back. “Once again, Jay, you’re overthinking things. Out of both of us, you’re the one who has zero signs of aging.”

“What!” Jay blinked at the statement. “I do have signs of aging, asshole! Gray hair is the most prominent one.”

Mike suddenly stood up from his chair, the nervous mood he had displayed earlier gone. Now, he was a man brimming with that usual confidence in what he was about to do or say which, needless to say, terrified Jay.

“M-Mike? Uh, what’re you-?” he was cut off by two large hands grabbing each side of his head. Jay’s breath hitched and didn’t dare move an inch. His head was pushed downward so he was forced to look at his lap, part of his forehead making contact with Mike’s stomach. The closeness made him audibly swallow more spit down his throat to coat the rapid dryness. It wasn’t as if they’ve never been this close to each other before, but the context was what made Jay’s chest tighten.

Mike thought he was attractive, his own words, because of his stupid hair of all things. Should Jay be thanking the virus for blocking him from accessing any salons? He’d done a good job so far in keeping his burning desires for Mike unnoticeable, but after the constant staring and final admission from him, Jay was about to lose it.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Jay,” Mike rolled his eyes and groaned. “You have _five_ gray hairs. Stop being such a fucking drama queen.” Mike’s thumb absentmindedly rubbed over Jay’s ear, causing him to shudder. Without thinking, Jay shook his head away from Mike, fixing his now messed tresses.

“Doesn’t matter,” he grumbled. “They’re highlighted more because of how long it’s gotten. Whenever I got it cut short they were less noticeable.”

“Honestly, I think they’re highlighted more when it’s short,” Mike said. “I had to get up in your business just to see what you’re seeing. Besides, you still look good with them.”

Jay’s eyes met Mike’s as he looked up to make sure he wasn’t joking. “Really?”

“Did you not just hear that embarrassing spiel I dumped on you earlier?” Mike took a step back as he leaned his elbow on the desk. He sighed deeply, very obviously frustrated at himself.

“… do I really look good with them? Gray hair, I mean.”

“You’re a fucking silver fox, Jay.”

Jay’s throat clenched up at that, his ears starting to burn again.

“Anyway,” Mike said loudly. “At least one of us doesn’t look like he’s on life support with each passing year.” Jay’s expression changed to one of bewilderment. “What? You mean you?”

“Who else?”

“Oh, god, Mike, are you seriously getting self-conscious? I thought you were a forty-one-year-old man, not a sixteen-year-old teenage girl.”

“Oh, and you can? I think I’m allowed to sulk over my fate of aging into a drunken, even fatter Lurian.”

“If that’s a _Star Trek_ reference, it’s invalid because I don’t even know what the fuck that is,” Jay gave Mike an annoyed, half-lidded glare. “Besides, your hair’s also gotten a little longer in some places. Not as bad as mine, but you should keep it like that more often. It… makes you look younger.”

Mike blinked. “Yeah?”

Jay shifted in his chair, unsure why he was suddenly spilling compliments of reassurance. It was true; Mike’s hair had also grown out a bit during their time indoors. Maybe because Mike was used to having it so short, it was often uncombed which led to it sticking up in certain places. Jay thought it was ridiculously cute, a word he wouldn’t associate with any other man except Mike. He wanted to grab that messy, black hair, wanted to feel it through his fingers as he pulled on it while getting rammed into the repair shop’s floor-

Jay coughed, “Yeah. The white and black in your hair and beard is… it makes you look even more attractive. In a middle-aged-dad kind of way, y’know. The whole salt-and-pepper aesthetic, or whatever.” Mike laughed nervously, caught off guard at the sudden praise of his looks. _There it is_ , Jay thought and continued on.

“When the world first went to shit and we were holed up at Plinkett’s, you had these tiny strands of hair that would just stick up. Like you had just gotten out of bed. It was… I mean, I personally thought it helped emphasized your face more. And then your facial hair grew out too, which really just made you look… I don’t know, Mike! It did things to me.”

“Things?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jay’s eyes shifted to the side, focusing on Mike’s forearm. “You looked hot as fuck to me, too.”

“Oh.”

“That’s all you have to say, asshole?! Just “ _oh_ ”?” Jay’s face reddened at the underwhelmed reaction, suddenly regretting saying anything to make Mike feel an inkling better. He stood up, grabbing his phone and checking the time.

They still had two hours before closing, making him groan. He wanted more than anything to get the hell out of there, go home, jack off to the thought of Mike praising him more, and fall asleep for ten days. Instead, Jay leaned both elbows on the desk as he stared at the dirty wall ahead. “Whatever. We’re even now right? With the compliments. Now we can both feel a little better getting closer to being six-feet-under.”

Mike wanted to sit back down but found his feet heavier than steel. Instead he stood in front of Jay (definitely not six feet apart) unsure of what to do or say. Both of them had just confessed to finding their haggard quarantine-hair good-looking on the other. It wasn’t even the first instance where Mike realized how attractive Jay was.

When they first met in their college years, he was the most adorkable thing Mike had ever seen; crooked overbite, unkempt hair and all. As they got older and older, Jay realized how attractive he could be and decided to pull a Nike and just do it: once he hit his thirties, the little shit had completely transformed himself by working out, changing his diet, and drinking less. His belly fat diminished in exchange for a muscular torso and arms. He got regular haircuts and groomed himself, the bare minimum expected of a grown adult. How unfair that he only got hotter with long hair.

It made Mike feel only slightly insecure at first; he knew he should be following the same routine, especially at his age, but that meant giving up everything fun. He had to balance out Jay’s healthy lifestyle with his own shitty one. And if there was one thing he had over Jay it was his height, something he secretly liked so much he considered it perverse. Jay in comparison was so small that Mike knew he could easily pick him up whenever he wanted.

There were so many things Mike loved about Jay that quarantine just solidified his feelings for him.

Meanwhile, amidst the grueling silence, Jay was also stuck in his own head. He really wished that Mike wasn’t so hard on himself, especially when it came to the looks department. Mike was always attractive, _always_. When they first met in that shitty local diner, Jay was taken aback that someone like him, someone so out of his league, picked up and moved all the way out to Wisconsin just for him. Jay who, at the time, looked like a homeless, Amish gremlin (which Mike always denied). Mike was tall, lean, had an extremely handsome jaw, and cheekbones that made Jay inhale air every time Mike genuinely laughed.

Even after all these years, Jay thought Mike had aged just fine. He still had all his hair and while all that drinking made him pack on some weight, he carried it well with his six-foot frame. He even managed to lose a good bit of it within the last year.

Admittedly, Jay thought the salt-and-pepper hair that made itself more evident on Mike racked up his sex appeal by ten thousand percent. There was just something about older guys that turned Jay on- the maturity, the experience, the knowledge gained- and Mike had always checked every box for him. Both the hair and beard made him cross his legs more than once like a whore in church.

“Was there,” Jay broke the silence, voice lenient and unsure, “anything you wanted to do?”

The question made Mike’s head snap up from his thoughts, his heart beginning to race. “What?”

“If you think I’m so hot with this long-ass hair,” Jay straightened up, eyes meeting Mike’s. Despite the daring demeanor he tried to put on, there was hesitance in his gaze and warm pinks grazing his face, “then why don’t you… do something about it?”

“Like, are you saying I can… touch it?”

Jay exhaled through his nose. Not exactly what he was trying to imply but it was better to start off slow, he guessed. “Sure? You already did, but. You can do it again.”

“Um,” Mike raised his hands carefully as if Jay was a stray kitten ready to bolt out of the room. “Okay.”

Jay closed his eyes as he felt Mike’s fingertips make contact with the sides of his head again. His rough hands were much gentler this time as his fingers traced through Jay’s locks.

“I’m not made of glass, Mike,” Jay said softly.

“Just don’t wanna,” Mike said, voice low, “hurt you.”

Jay gulped again, embarrassed how careful Mike wanted to be with him. It made his left-hand clench up on the front desk. Whereas Jay merely gave his honest opinion on Mike’s looks, it almost felt as if Mike had a hair fetish. _He’s had girlfriends in the past with way longer hair_ , Jay thought, _so why am I so special?_ Perhaps Mike had never had a male friend or acquaintance with long hair and this was a first. Or maybe…

“Mmh,” Jay let out a moan he didn’t mean to.

“Shit, sorry,” Mike stopped. “Did I hurt-?”

“No,” Jay sighed pleasantly. “Keep going. Feels good.”

Mike bit his lower lip and continued. He did not expect Jay to fucking moan just from having his hair touched. He had to admit, though, it felt nice to run his fingers through it. Jay’s hair was unnaturally soft and silky, each pet from Mike sliding easily over his scalp. This was what Mike wanted to do since June and he was going to relish in his fantasy come to life. Well, one of his fantasies, at least.

Jay tilted his head slightly, granted Mike access to the back of his neck. The small tuft of hair was also not spared, Mike’s fingers cupping and fingering it as much as possible. Mike noted how slender and pale Jay’s neck was. He wanted to leave so many marks; it made his cock twitch.

Jay hadn’t realized how he was unconsciously inching closer towards Mike, and neither had the latter since he was too absorbed in the hair-petting. It wasn’t until Jay felt one of Mike’s hands go from his head to his chin, stroking one cheek and feeling the friction of his beard. He slowly opened his eyes and licked the dryness of his lips away.

“That’s not my hair.”

“… I know.”

Mike gave one last run through Jay’s hair. He used his other hand to hold the back of his head and they closed the distance. A hotness in Mike’s chest sparked the moment their lips connected. Jay tasted like coffee and vanilla-soy milk, his healthy choice of “creamer” these days. Mike hated how bland it tasted when he gave it a try once, but for some reason it tasted so much sweeter on Jay’s tongue. He drank in the small gasps and moans like they were water.

Jay’s arms had wrapped around Mike’s neck, pulling him down closer to match their height. _Was he on his tippy toes before?_ Mike thought. _Holy shit, that’s so cute._ The smaller man’s grip had caused Mike to accidentally pull on Jay’s hair, earning a surprised, lewd gasp from him. It was quickly swallowed up by Mike’s mouth and tongue, groans of pleasure reverberating in Jay’s throat.

When they pulled apart, Jay’s face was flushed with want, mouth parted and lips wet. His eyes were half-lidded and Mike had never been harder in his life. Jay huffed out an amused laugh, hands gliding down to Mike’s chest.

“Wasn’t it you who told me to, “keep _my_ fucking disgusting mouth away from _your_ fucking disgusting mouth” when this all began?” Jay grinned, his hazy eyes fluttering to Mike’s.

“This is an exception,” Mike answered and pushed Jay against the desk, knocking off the unimportant garbage that always seemed to pile up from their laziness. He never realized their size difference until his hands rested on Jay’s hips and pulled him for another long-overdue make-out session. Their groins bumped together at the close contact, their erections in their jeans painfully begging for release.

“Wanna, hah,” Jay said as Mike’s tongue left his mouth, “suck you off.” He didn’t give Mike a chance to respond as he got down on his knees, quickly taking care of the button and zipper like he was an expert. Mike squeezed the edges of the desk as if his life depended on it, seeing Jay in a position he only dreamed out.

“Are you, uh,” Mike gasped out, “sure about this? I’m-”

Jay’s mouth clamped shut and his eyes widened when he pulled out the object of interest. Mike was well-endowed, something Jay kind of figured a while back. He would occasionally steal his own glances at Mike, drawn to the bulge that protruded whenever he sat and swiveled his chair to face Jay. Now that he had a hold of the real deal, Mike had had to be at most nine inches, nine-and-a-half even. His cock was thick, veiny, and twitched with so much want that the head was leaking a generous amount out already. Jay swallowed and choked out a small, “Holy shit, Mike.”

“Yeah,” the back of Mike’s hand covered his mouth as his face flushed. _Oh no,_ Jay thought, _he’s doing that thing again where he gets shy. So cute…_

“I’ll be fine,” he assured. “I’ve… wanted this for a while. Also, it’s not my first-time sucking dick, so relax.”

“Some girls would just,” Mike panted, “get a little intimidated by the size and didn’t- _ghhk_!”

Jay shut him up by gently lapping and teasing around the head, gradually licking the underside. He didn’t want to hear about other girls Mike had fucked in the past. It did make him wonder, though: was Jay the first man to give him a blowjob? Mike’s sexuality was always an enigma to Jay, what, with his obsession of wanting film companies to make their main characters gay, and his passing curious comments about certain male actors in movies. Jay never liked to assume anything about others, including their sexual preferences, so he just went with the flow. Whatever Mike was, he definitely wasn’t complaining about anything now.

Thinking about the praises Mike sung to Jay like a fucking bird earlier, he wondered just how far his attraction for him went. It made his mind go foggy and numb as he picked up the pace, wrapping his mouth completely around Mike. The lewd slurping noises coming from his mouth made Mike growl in his throat, as if he was trying to keep himself from making any noise. The precum was coming out in globs now, Jay wanting nothing more than to drink everything Mike had to offer.

“Fuck,” Mike hissed above him. Jay had managed to take it halfway down his throat, looking up at Mike. It was the most erotic thing Mike had seen, sexier than any POV porn he’d watched, that he instinctively grabbed Jay’s hair and began to face-fuck him. It made the younger man whimper out over his cock in surprise, but he continued taking it like his life was on the line. He did his best to use his tongue, but Mike was filling his mouth to the brim with his cock. Jay felt like his mouth was being used like a sex toy and it made his body temperature hit the roof.

“Gonna-gonna cum down your throat,” Mike panted out. Jay cried in response, a mix of drool and precum beginning to dribble out between his lips. “Is that what you want, Bauman, you fucking slut?”

Jay gripped Mike’s thighs with both hands, his own erection pulsating in his jeans. He _loved_ being called filthy, degrading things during sex; “slut”, “whore”, and any variations of them, specifically. He somehow managed to use one hand to undo himself, his cock springing free as he pulled the front of his boxers down. It leaked a great deal on the floor from the pure arousal of hearing Mike’s strangled cries.

Mike pulled Jay’s head forward by the hair once more as he emptied himself down his throat. Jay felt his thighs shake as Mike’s hips jerked, pushing his cock deeper into the back of his throat. He must have been pent up or something, because he had a lot to give. Jay made loud gulps as he struggled to swallow load after load until he had to pull back for air. He coughed, cum and spit decorating his lips and beard while it dripped on his shirt.

“Fuck, fuck,” Mike took a step back to look at Jay. “Are you okay? Was that too far?”

Jay shook his head, struggling to get his breathing under control. He waved a hand as if telling him not to worry about it. “Holy shit, that was so good.”

“Yeah, it was,” Mike’s eyes followed Jay as he shakily made his way to his feet, using the desk to balance. He blinked a few times as he stared at Mike’s crotch.

“You’re _still_ hard?” he asked, astounded. “Even after cumming like a horse? How?”

Mike averted his eyes, almost shamefully, “I mean, I can take care of it myself if you’re-?”

“What? Fuck no,” Jay positioned himself against the desk again, his own cock aching for release. “I’ve waited too long for this to stop at one blowjob, asshole.” Jay ran a hand through Mike’s black hair, the lengthier strands feeling nice against his skin. He leaned upward, hot breath hitting Mike’s lips as he whispered, “So hurry up and fuck me.”

There was some sort of malfunction in Mike’s brain, as if a wire had short-circuited. Was this really happening? If this was a dream, it would be the cruelest experience of his life. His fingers twitched along with his hardening dick, and he forcefully grabbed Jay, turning him around. Jay’s slender back curved against Mike’s chest as he pressed against him, breathing out a soft chuckle. His smug grin fell instantly once he felt Mike’s large hand grip his tender cock and let out a surprised gasp.

“You like being man-handled like this?” Mike’s deep voice shook Jay to his core, rapidly nodding in response. “Like when you’re put in a position where you’re helpless? You kinky fucker.”

“God, _yes_ ,” Jay breathed out, ass grinding against Mike’s groin. Mike licked and bit at Jay’s earlobe as he continued to slowly pump him. He looped his free hand behind him and yanked on that long hair again, Jay feeling electricity sparks up his spine from the rough treatment.

“Feels so good,” Jay hummed, “when you pull my hair like that.”

“Yeah?” Mike tugged again as his hand stroked faster. “Have you ever had anyone do it before?”

Jay shook his head, “Nuh-no… was always, _ah_ , too short…” Mike’s hips began to move against Jay’s barely covered ass. He felt like he was going to cum again just from Jay reacting to getting his hair toyed with.

Mike removed his hand from Jay’s head, tracing it down between his ass. One of Jay’s hands swiftly shot to cover his mouth, the feeling of just one of Mike’s fingers pressing against his hole exciting him. The younger man squirmed against him and fell forward on the desk as he finally came. He felt like he was being drained for all he was worth as his body pressed his unloading cock against the flat surface of the desk.

“Christ, I barely touched you, Jay,” Mike breathed out, a smirk forming on his lips. “Was just the thought of me going inside enough to make you cum?” Jay felt a line of drool fall from the corner of his mouth as he panted. “N-need…”

“Need what?”

Jay felt drunk, head heavy as he turned himself over so he was lying fully on the desk. He began to unbutton his work shirt, revealing nothing but bare skin underneath. “Get your fucking dick in me _now_ , Mike.”

It was at this moment that Mike was, what the kids called, “head empty, no thoughts”. He quickly rummaged through the desk drawer on his side for something. Jay had kicked off his pants at this point, leaving his work shirt on that exposed his toned abdomen. When Mike stood back up, there was a blue bottle of lubricant in his hand.

“What the fuck,” Jay said flatly. “You have lube in the shop? Why?”

“Just in case,” Mike answered vaguely. Jay rolled his eyes, quickly losing interest in whatever bullshit Mike was going to try and convince him of.

Jay watched as Mike coated two fingers with lube, cursing when some of it dripped out in excess accidentally. When he was satisfied with the amount, Mike pushed one of Jay’s legs back to where his knee touched the top of his chest. _God, so flexible,_ Mike thought, pressing a wet finger against Jay’s hot hole, earning him a drawn-out moan.

“Muh-Mike-!”

“Yeah, I’ll go slow.”

Mike was bigger than Jay in more ways than one and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin everything by hurting him. He wanted to fuck him so bad but controlled his carnal desires so he could get Jay prepped properly. Mike watched as Jay’s chest rose and fell, one arm covering his eyes and his blushing features. The first place that got red whenever Jay was embarrassed was his ears, and they looked as if they were burning. Jay was hot inside as Mike inserted his index finger to the knuckle. Mike leaned over as he continued fingering him, breathing into Jay’s ear.

“Think you can take another now?”

Jay shuddered and licked his lips, “Yuh-yeah, please,”

“You’re so fucking tight, Jay,” Mike groaned, his free hand sliding down Jay’s toned abdomen. “Can’t wait to wreck you against this shitty desk. Corporate’s gonna need to order a new one.” Jay clenched his teeth as he felt a second finger prod his entrance. He loved how deep and animalistic Mike’s voice got when he got so into something. Mike kissed Jay square on the mouth, tongue tracing his lips and teeth, running his fingers through his splayed locks.

“Fuck, Mike,” Jay gasped out, tossing his head back. “You’re gonna make me cum…!”

“Not yet,” Mike stood up as his fingers left Jay’s ass. The emptiness made the other man whine and he tried to steady his breathing. Mike unbuttoned his own work shirt, lifting the black t-shirt he had underneath as he slicked his dick up with lube. “I want you to cum while I’m fucking you.”

Jay’s eyes widened as he felt the head of Mike’s raw, girthy cock press against his desperate hole. He felt sweat roll down his back, neck, and temple. He had experimented with various-sized toys in the past and would be what others called a “size queen”. The difference between the toys and Mike, however, was that Jay could control the speed and positions of the toys on his own. He felt like Mike was going to utterly destroy him with how intense his lust was.

If it were anyone else, they would probably have second thoughts and back out completely. But to Jay, the thought of being fucked so hard without any control made him want to gladly become Mike’s personal cumdumpster.

The lube made it extremely easy for Mike to slide in, Jay’s voice raising from each inch of fullness. He had to cover his mouth again to avoid releasing a high-pitched squeal of arousal, quickly grabbing Mike’s forearms.

“Do we need uh, a safe word or something?” Mike panted. “I mean it, Jay, I don’t wanna hurt you-”

“Ugh, just fuck me already!” Jay barked, coherency being a nonexistent concept. “I want you to use me, just ram into me until I pass out and my guts are rearranged from your monster cock, _fuck_ , you’re so _deep_ -!” Now, Mike was far, far from a conservative puritan, but boy did Jay make him blush with those string of dirty words. With the last bit of restraint out the window, Mike pushed his cock entirely inside Jay to the base. Jay felt as if his lungs were going to give out so he clung his arms around Mike’s neck.

“ _Aah_ -! Tell me,” Jay rasped out. “Tell me how you’re gonna fuck me, Mike.”

Mike began to relentlessly pound into Jay, just how he wanted. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Jay. Like the whore in heat that you are, give you what you deserve.”

“ _Hah_ \- so good that my insides are gonna be reshaped to fit your cock, right?”

He asked that with a lecherous smirk. Christ, where did Jay come up with this body horror shit? He should be a case study for psychologists to observe on the long-term effects on someone raised on fucked up horror movies since early childhood. As disturbing as the question sounded, it made Mike’s cock pulsate inside Jay’s walls.

“I’ve always thought of you,” Jay droned on as he felt every inch of his hole being spread, “pushing me to the floor during work and- _hah_ \- and just slamming your dick in me. Juh-just taking me during- _ah_ \- our shift and making me your fucking personal property.”

“ _Christ_ , you’re such a masochist,” Mike growled, jerking Jay’s long hair and exposing his neck. Mike didn’t know what came over him, but he bit into Jay’s neck like an animal in heat, and he bit hard. Jay cried out in surprise, pain, and pleasure, a sound that graced Mike’s ears like music. His teeth grazed the salty skin as he licked over the bruise that began forming almost immediately.

“Oh, my _god_ ,” Jay sounded genuinely shocked that Mike did that, but was given no time to react as he felt a certain pressure in his lower regions. The head of Mike’s cock was grazing against Jay’s prostate, striking the bulbous gland without any mercy. Jay felt his cock bouncing and dripping against his belly, using whatever strength he had left to pull Mike down into a heated kiss.

“Mike,” he said. “M’gonna- _ahn_ -!”

“Yeah, me too. Where should I-?”

Jay wrapped his legs tightly around Mike’s hips, trapping him there. “Inside… cum inside me.”

For the third time that day, Mike’s brain shut down. “Wha-? In-inside? You want-”

“Yes,”

“But I’m not,” he wavered. “I’m not wearing a condom-”

“It’s fine,” Jay insisted. “I promise. Please, just, I need you fill me, Mike… I need it so fucking bad. Wanna feel you… deep inside…” Jay had begun to trail off as he hit his peak. Mike hugged him close as he thrusted continuously, the constricted warmth of Jay’s insides squeezing around his cock.

“Pull my hair, Mike,” Jay begged, riding his cock as if it were the position he was hired for. Mike could have sworn he saw hearts and stars in Jay’s eyes, completely fucked out.

The desk had been creaking a worryingly amount, intensifying as Mike granted Jay’s wish. He saw flashes of white behind his eyelids as he clamped his eyes shut. Biting into Jay’s shoulder and gripping Jay’s hair hard, Mike muffled his ecstasy-fueled cry as he shot another hot, thick load inside Jay for the second time that day. Jay nearly screamed at the feeling of being filled, cramming his face into Mike’s neck to avoid anyone nearby calling the cops in the case they thought he was being murdered. He came as well, thick ropes dirtying his stomach and falling between them, ruining Mike’s black t-shirt.

Mike pulled back for air as he stayed inside Jay, making sure to empty every last drop. He was going to pull out at first, but Jay had such a grip on him that Mike thought he was stuck for a second. Jay was really milking his cock for all it was worth.

Their harsh breathing became the only sounds in the shop, the air conditioner having just turned itself off. Slowly, Mike began to pull out finally, a lewd _pop_ being heard as cum slowly seeped out and between Jay’s shaky thighs.

Jay felt like he was about to pass out and opted to slumping his face on Mike’s chest. He blinked slowly as if it was an arduous task, and felt big arms wrap around him.

“… Mike?”

“I…” Mike swallowed, his heartbeat ringing in Jay’s ears. “I want to do this again.”

“Ah,” Jay replied. “Sure. Maybe another time? But yeah, we can-”

“No, I mean,” Mike raised a hand to the back of Jay’s head, gently pulling at a long lock of hair. “I want to do this again. For a long time. You know. Together.”

Jay was getting confused now, unsure what the hell Mike was trying to imply. “Um, I don’t think I-?”

“I want to go out with you.”

Jay’s heart felt like jumping out of his mouth, getting on a plane, and leaving Wisconsin. He felt Mike tighten his hug around his smaller frame. Did he hear him right? Mike wanted to date him? Romantically? More than friends? “Uh,” Jay said into Mike’s shoulder. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, Jay,” Mike answered almost pathetically. “But if-if you just wanted this to be just a one-time thing then… that’s fine too. My feelings won’t be hurt! It’s not like you’re the only person in the world I want to be with for the rest of my life, or anything.”

Jay pulled back slightly, staring at Mike with an open mouth as he continued babbling.

“I mean, it’s not like I _want_ to wake up and see your face or anything. Or make you coffee every morning. I would even add that disgusting soy shit you love so much so it tastes just right. And, you know, maybe it _would_ be nice to come back to either your place or mine and cuddle on the couch, watching _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ reruns with you. Or we can even watch whatever weirdo, obscure Italian horror film you like. Anything, as long as I can be next to you.”

“Mike,” Jay grabbed each side of Mike’s head, pressing their foreheads together and forcing their eyes to contact. “Shut the fuck up for a second and listen to me. Thank you.”

Mike blinked bewilderedly. “Huh?”

“Thank you,” Jay repeated, “for asking first so I didn’t have to.”

Suddenly, Mike was hearing dial-up sounds in his head. For a second, he thought the long-dead internet modem from the 1990s stashed somewhere in the shop suddenly started working. Whatever Jay said was not computing in his post-sex brain. “What does that- what are you talking about?”

Jay’s shoulders fell, exhausted. Why did he have to fall in love with such a smart, yet extremely stupid man? “I’m saying yes! I want to go out with you.”

Mike blinked a few times. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jay smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth as he chuckled. “God, you’re so fucking sappy. Who knew all I had to do was grow my hair out for you to finally make a move?”

“I mean,” Mike cleared his throat. “It’s not only about your hair. All it did was accentuate your good looks. Also, for the record, you could’ve sucked my dick at any point in time and I would’ve drove us out to Vegas to get married the same day.” Jay blew out air, cheeks warming again.

“Right after we visited Zak Bagans’ Haunted Museum, of course.”

Jay rolled his eyes, “Of course, Mike. Priorities.”

\--

December had arrived in the blink of an eye; or, it had taken thirty years for three months to pass. Jay didn’t know which fit more since time blended together so much lately it made his head spin. Trying to figure out how he could go from Sunday to Friday in one day was a chore in and of itself.

He was currently walking back to his apartment, facemask protecting him from both the virus and the cold, winter air. It was their day off, and Mike had made it a habit of mostly staying over at Jay’s apartment these days. He had an important appointment today that he “forgot” to tell Mike about, so Jay had been out for around an hour. He was slightly concerned about the response that was awaiting him back home, but overall didn’t really care.

“I’m back,” he announced as he stomped his shoes on the indoor door mat, snow particles melting as soon as they landed. He stripped off his winter coat and scarf, pulling his mask off and tucking it away in his coat pocket. Mike had peeked out of the kitchen to welcome him back but froze when he saw Jay’s appearance.

“What the fuck.”

“What?” Jay tried not to grin at Mike’s reaction but failed at hiding his amusement.

“Your hair.” Mike was speaking in matter-of-fact statements, as if in shock. “It’s gone.”

“It’s not gone? It’s just back to my normal style.”

“You got… a haircut?” Mike’s eyebrows furrowed. “In _this_ pandemic?”

“Well, you know,” Jay started as he hung his clothes up on the coatrack. “I had to book months in advance since the hairdresser was only seeing one person at a time. Then we took all the precautions, of course, facemasks, temperature checks-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re an asshole, but a _responsible_ asshole for doing the bare minimum, good job,” Mike walked over to Jay, running his fingers through Jay’s cut. Whoever the hairdresser was, she did wonders on making Jay look as if he never had long hair in the first place. The sides were cut and shaved evenly and the top was coiffed perfectly, as Jay had always preferred it. Mike was so used to his long hair that the feeling of his usual hairstyle felt foreign to him.

“I told you, I was sick of having to take care of it all the time,” Jay leaned into Mike’s touch nonchalantly.

“I know, I know,” Mike sighed, defeated. “Goddamn it, Jay! If I knew you were going to get it all chopped off today, I would have fucked you in every position and used your hair as leverage.”

“Sh-shut up!” Jay tried to push Mike away, feigning disgust. “You’re ridiculous. Besides, I… might let it grow out again.”

“Just for me?”

“No,” Jay replied flatly. “It was a lot of upkeep, and I definitely spent more time in the shower washing it. But… I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel nice for a change of pace. Also, your head pets feel awesome.”

Mike cupped Jay’s cheek and kissed the side of his head, a gesture so romantic it caught Jay off-guard. His ears flushed as he glanced up at Mike. “Don’t worry, I’ll still pet your head, Jay.”

Jay huffed out a smile, “Thanks.” Mike took a few more up-close glances at Jay’s haircut, muttering how good it looked, and how he’ll have to get used to seeing it so short again.

“So, what were you doing in the kitchen?” Jay asked.

“Oh, uh,” Mike shrugged. “It’s cold as fuck outside, so I thought I’d make you some coffee. I was about to brew some when you came back but as you know, I got slightly distracted.”

“Shit! I forgot I was running out of soy milk and forgot to buy more.”

“Way ahead of you, Jay,” Mike waved his index finger in a “ah-ha” manner. “While you were out, I noticed that too. So I ran out to the little grocery store around the corner and bought more.”

“Oh, thank god. And you got-?”

“Vanilla flavor? Sure did.”

“You hate it so much, yet know exactly what I like,” Jay laughed.

“Eh, maybe I could get used to it?” Mike pushed the power button on the coffee pot, the sound of the water bubbling filling the apartment. “I hated it the first time I tried it, buuut I think I can give it another go. I’m willing to try or retry things you like. Except those pretentious arthouse films. Sorry.” Mike genuinely smiled at Jay, who responded the same way. His life had become so domestic and warm since September, and besides their transition from friends to lovers, not much changed between them.

“Then I guess it’s only fair I do the same too, right?” Jay sighed and grinned as he saw a glint in Mike’s eyes. “Which _Star Trek_ series you wanna watch tonight?”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> some of my favorite gifs and pics of jay's quarantine hair that live in my mind rent-free
> 
> https://jaybaumans.tumblr.com/post/624116761329074176/jay-touching-his-hair-in-wheel-of-the-worst-21  
> https://i.imgur.com/rHTvFKD.gif  
> https://i.imgur.com/KbpVjJG.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/6ZkYhaW.png
> 
> rip jay's long hair 2020-2020
> 
> thank you for reading until the end! kudos and comments are always appreciated xoxo  
> talk to me on tumblr! @deathbysilverfoxes


End file.
